


Collateral damage

by lukedan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arkham has the worst staff ever, BDSM Undertones, Blood, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochist joker, Mental Abuse, joker is sad cause Batman isn’t visiting, mention of Jason death, riddler is annoying, this is joker first kill, usage of sleeping gas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedan/pseuds/lukedan
Summary: The after math of joker’s first kill, little robin.
Relationships: Batman/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this my first fic for these two, and I’m excited to share it with the internet!.  
> This was originally planned to be a one-shot thing but i had to divide it into segments so i can edit them, anyway enjoy your selves!!

It was shocking to say the least, that things did not fall back into order when that little boy was gone. He was gone, completely he cannot swing between buildings anymore, he cannot fight thugs, he cannot walk, he cannot talk, he cannot laugh, and most importantly, he cannot accompany Joker when he waits for the sound of shattering glass and that loud landing on concrete! Waiting for the star of the show. He cannot do that anymore.

Now it should have been like the good old days. Now Batman can fight back like the old times, now the path is clear for him to throw Joker’s body across the room with no hesitation, just to see if that little boy was on the way. He doesn’t have to hold his tongue anymore, he can say what he feels, he can smile when he knows the punch was harder than what joker had anticipated, he can step on which ever part of Joker’s body that he pleases.

Batman does not have to sensor himself anymore, he already does it in the daylight . His time with joker is where he can let loose. But since that little boy came, Batman was put on a cage once more.

So why Batman wasn’t chasing him when he found the little boy’s cold body? Why wasn’t he throwing punches to Joker’s face? Why wasn’t he driving Joker in the batmobile to Arkham Asylum?

But wait a minute! Maybe he was building up the tension, after all the boy was dear to him.

So he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Three days of waiting anxiously in his hideout for the big fight. He could see it all playing in front of his eyes, those angry eyes and that terrifying approach, and the darkness that is hugging him. It always seemed that it was hard for the darkness to let go of him, just as much as it was hard for Joker.

But no, none of that happened, what he got instead is waking up on the burning blue- purple lights of GCPD’ patrols.

Oh! So you want to smock me out huh?! Thought Joker while the smile toke over his face and his sleepy eyelids were shot wide open!

You want a chase on the roofs and not only that! You want them all to see how much I will bleed!, heading to the basement stair will lead to one very zigzaggy ally.

But when he reached the door the hushing of the patrol was waiting for him to open. Oh since when did they start to hire smart ones? He thought while retreating the main floor, laughter was threatening to expose his movement, this is much, much more fun game than the one he thought of, he should have gotten rid of that kid sooner!

Now to the hidden window right next to one of the rooms in the main floor.

Nope.

The “fire escape” in the second floor?

Nope .

The main entrance

NOPE!.

“What? What is this Betsy! You can’t chase me if I cant get out first!” Frustrated mumbles were hard to keep in his mouth.

“ Joker, there’s no way out except for the main door. The place is surrounded! Get out so we can get you back to your comfortable cell!” The voice of commissioner Gordon was invading His private home! This is absolutely unacceptable! Thought Joker. Charging to the big metal door and opening it with all his strength he faced commissioner Gordon and right by his side was Amanda Waller and by the look of it she was not pleased.

“Good evening doctor Waller, commissioner. So to what do I owe the pleasure of having you surrounding my private property in the middle of the night!”

“There is no need for theatricals right now joker, you’re not where you are supposed to be” said the commissioner with some tension in his shoulders. His eyes where searching Joker’s body. “ and where that might be? Oh yeah I recall you calling it my comfortable cell!”

“Joker. The guards are going to cuff you and you will wear straight jacket.” Said the very and all time composed doctor Waller.

“Excuse me!? What is this? A Joke! It’s NOT funny!! Come one Batsy you had your big laugh, come and show yourself!”

He was moving is crucial around himself, looking at the top of buildings, the narrow streets, But the creature he was looking for did not appear. Hm, this was unusual, Batman trusting the cops and Arkham staff to take care of him was not a Batman thing.

“Batman isn’t here Joker.” Said Amanda with a voice devoid of all emotions. “you’re coming with us right now.” The sudden Burst of laughter shock Gotham and where ever the big bat might have been, he had to hear it. What was that thing about the devil greatest trick? And the more he thought of it the funnier it became, as if that was true, Batman not being around.

Three staff members took the hysterical laugh as a sign to start cuffing him.

The ride to Arkham was unbearable to everyone, the laughing fit did not stop and Amanda could have cared less, he was cuffed and in the ambulance, no Batman to bother her and no interference from the GCPD, they saw what he was capable of and they will not deal with him because he isn’t a bank robber anymore or the innocent hijacker that Batman wanted him to be. He is now in hear field she will do what she’s being paid for, strike orders.

There was no need for any medicines or tranquilizer, as soon as they released him, he wordlessly headed to his bed and went like a light.

The days went by with joker locked up in his cell, sometimes he would have another terrible laughing fit, and others he would reach out between bars to pull guards to him and demanded they would release him immediately or they might have to embrace Batman wrath. And somewhere along the lines this threat became a very funny joke to everyone.

But of course the first guard who laughed at him, ended up not being able to continue his shift.

His stay at Arkham was per usual, sleeping pills for the night and when he was confined to his cell during the day, his eyes were glued to the ceiling, making up all the different scenarios that would happen between his and Batsy.

He would land from the ceiling and would wake him form his sleep by some punches, or OR!!, He would come as usual and will demand they would be left alone in some dark cell, where he would hit and hit and joker would do his best to counter them with as much force as he can muster, but then they will be exhausted and maybe Batsy will see the crimson lips and he will touch it gently and maybe he will do something to stop the bleeding by pressing something so sweet to his lips.


	2. Chapter two

One of those evenings when he was sleep deprived, he heard the guards escorting one very familiar voice to his block, cuffed but unfortunately not gaged the voice shouted.  
“Oh, just you wait and see! Next time you’ll regret cheating and you’ll have no way out but to solve my puzzles Batman!.”

Bats! He’s here

He brought Nygma to Arkham! And before he realized it he was glued to the bars searching for some huge dark silhouettes, but it wasn’t there.

“Oh NO, not with this freak!! You’ll pay for this very dearly Batman!”  
The guard locked him in the cell opposite to joker’s.

“Hey there green, nice weather today I bet, how are the children”  
“Shut up clown, you’re the last one on earth I want to talk to right now.”  
“Oh no no , come on now I’m just being nice to my newest guest”  
He started to lean casually on the bars, letting lose of his tight grip on them.  
“Say green-“  
“Call me green one more time clown!”  
“Well someone is a bit hurt, say mister Nygma, were the punches that hard hmm?”  
“How about you go and feel for yourself, you seem quite eager?”  
Well if joker wasn’t so busy he would add that to the pill of the shit he got from everyone in Arkham without Batman checking in on him and not to mention he didn’t even come and rough him up a little to get some informations about Nygma’s whereabouts, and apparently all of Gotham knew about that. And the once tight grip on the bars came again.  
“Ouch! did that sting? Well, you should be proud, at last you’re living up to your title.”  
And riddler could see the fury building up behind the clown’s eyes, and the grinding of his teeth, so he decided to press even more.  
“Oh, and by the way I wanted to ask since you’re the reason we are all in this mess to begin with, what made you finally snap huh? He was annoying I will give you that, but I didn’t know you were one to kill.”

And that was it for the joker.

“ listen sugar, what I do in my spare time is NONEOFYOURBUSINESS !!” joker began to reach out between the bars in a poor attempt at getting that green figure in his hand! This was beyond humiliating! Lowlife now can have their way taunting him! Like they think they’re on his level!!  
Thinking that just because Batman handed them to Arkham in person means something!! Will wake up !! It doesn’t!!  
“HES CHASING YOU BECAUSE YOU’RE ANNOYING HIM WITH YOUR STUPID PUZZLES!! YOU ARE NOT HIS MATCH!”  
“Oh and you are? It’s been two months clown! Two months! And he still did not show up now did he?! And yet he’s not LOCKING himself up in his cave sobbing. Tomorrow will be his mark for one month since he came back to the streets, and if you saw him swinging, you’d laugh at your pathetic self too!”

His vision is complete red.

Unable to have Nygma in his hold

Joker started to jump furiously in his cell, screaming from the top of his lungs.

Tears falling down his now red face.

And when he seemed to lose all his power, he rose up again kicking and screaming.

Finally someone had some mercy on him and opened the gas pipes in is cell.  
Joker knows the stages of the sleep gas so well. First, there will be the coughing, then the fog will cloud his mind and then the sweet sleep. It so strange that he knows the stages but can’t remember how many times he was knocked off by the gas, maybe it was one of its side effects, memory lose.

‘Oh but Batsy is here!, Hi there sweetie, this is the first time for you in here, I missed you so much’  
heavy limps and heavier lips, things joker has become very used to when they would open the gas tanks in his cell. But his heart was strangely heavy, especially when the walls seemed to swallow his beloved’s figure. 

You would think that it would land on this, just some out burst of anger and then the sleeping gas, and you would be wrong.  
The change was gradual and persisting. Three meals a day were things from the past. Now, if you behave you might get the second one. And the term behave well, was a very baggy one.  
The gas was no longer an option too, if he was over dramatic and yes that is the phrase doctor Waller used, he would have to deal with some electricity. And those sessions also varied in their lengths.  
But all in all, joker was peachy through it all, he kept on doing some stretching in his cell even though with each passing day it was harder and harder for him to get off the bed, but he has to do it, he has to be in his best shape! Batsy will be very disappointed if he knew joker was slacking off. And then he wouldn’t play with him cause he’s not strong enough to put up a fight. And that is a big No No.

But you see it’s not just the food or the electric sessions or the training. It’s something awful that’s is being feed very generously by riddler, he keeps talking as if Batman will never see him again?

“The mere sight of you disgusts me. you’re pathetic.”  
“You know what green? For someone who’s very disgusted, you stare a whole a lot, don’t you think?”  
It was another Monday Morning in their cell block, or was it Thursday? Joker does not know and he would like to think that he doesn’t care, but he does, he has to. Or else Nygma would keep on lying to him and saying it’s been all most a year since the last time he saw Batman!.  
“Stupidity does not sparks any interest in me. But anyway keep on your mediocre training in silence, there’s is no need for you to be out of breath every two seconds!”

And so it went like that for about a day or two according to riddler, until he couldn’t do it anymore.  
He abandoned his stretching and stayed in his bed all day, and when the night came and everyone was asleep, joker’s mind would eat him whole, what if batsy hates him now, actually hates him and will not see him again!, what if he can now be a better hero because he no longer has a soft spot for joker in his heart!!?  
What if he doesn’t need him anymore and all of those things the riddler would say are actually true!!?. Tears now are much more comfortable to fall from his eyes.  
But he had to do something right? 

Right!!  
So where did I slip up? He thought to himself.  
Right! The little boy, Batsy loves him to pieces and apparently he was a line Batsy will not accept anyone crossing! His eyes began to shine again. And his cheeks rose to his eyes for the first time in a long time. A plan formed its self to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please don't hesitate to leave some comments, it would be much appreciated.  
> Thank you.
> 
> Spoiler**
> 
> -the next one might be the last, and someone will finally make an appearance;)-


End file.
